Roger Rabbit
by strawbellastarr
Summary: Nick and Selena have been bestfriends since forever. Nick is dating Chloe while Selena has a crush on Gregg. What happens when Miley, Selena's friend starts developing feelings for Nick? Will Selena play match maker? Nick and Selena have been there for each other. Will they still be friends till the end? But the biggest question of all, what happens when one falls for the other?
1. Chapter 1

{Selena}

"She's boring" I whispered to Demi as quiet as possible. I just met her this morning so I don't exactly know if I should call her my 'friend'. Demi turned to me and placed her pointer finger in front of her lips and shushed me lowly. She laughed and stuck out her tongue at me.

I leaned back on my seat and huffed. First day of fourth grade and I hate it already.

The teacher in front was blabbing her way to heaven. Everybody looked uninterested – except for Demi, I guess. She looks so eager; I don't think we're going to click well.

"Attention Class! Since this is your first day in fourth grade, why not start fresh?" The teacher asked, smiling. I swear, her smile was bigger than her head. "New seating arrangements?" I heard Demi ask from beside me. The teacher clapped, "Exactly!" I groaned silently.

"What happens to be the problem, Ms. Gomez?"

Oh God. She caught me. Act Normal. I shook my head, biting my lips. She smiled "Okay then, why don't you sit beside Mr. Jonas?"

I turned to Demi who gave me a sad look. "B-but can't I sit here instead?" I have to admit, even if Demi's sort of annoying, I'd rather sit beside her than some random stranger.

The teacher frowned. "No can do"

"Oh" I said faintly "Who's Mr. Jonas?"

"Mr. Jonas, please raise your hand?"

And then a curly headed boy, who sat in front, raised his hand. I sit at the back most of the time. Sitting in front makes my tummy queasy. Add the fact that I'm going to be seated in front beside someone I don't even know. Talk about bad luck.

I grumbled and stood up, settling on the seat beside 'Mr. Jonas', while the teacher was rearranging the other students, I heard 'Mr. Jonas' humming a song that I recognized automatically.

I turned to him and raised my eyebrow. "You can't always get what you want?" I asked him slowly.

His caramel eyes met mine. "Yeah ….. You know Rolling Stones?"

I laughed "Who doesn't?" He smiled and stuck out his hand "My mom calls me Nicholas but you can call me Nick"

I shook his hand and smiled "Selena"

"You have good taste in music, I like you. Other kids tease me for it. Anyways, do you play guitar? My brothers do. His name is Kevin. I also have another brother, his name is Joe. He's a musician and a photographer all at the same time. They have these cool lighting all over the house." And so on and so on.

"Oh boy"

* * *

this is more like a prologue. idk


	2. Chapter 2

⋆ Four years later ⋆

{Nick}

Me and Selena just got out of Fourth period and now we're off to lunch.

"So, my brother, Joe bought another camera. But it's a vintage one. W-"

"Oh boy" I heard Selena say, looking from afar.

"What?" I asked, following her gaze. I saw Gregg. He's a nice guy, I guess. Selena has been crushing on him since the start of high school, which was just a few months ago.

"Gregg. Don't you think he looks so hot?" She asked dreamily, not taking her eyes off him.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You want me to admit I'm gay?"

She stopped at her locker, stuffing her books inside, while I leaned sideways on the locker beside it, staring at her. I admired her face like I always do. She had no makeup on, unlike other girls. Let's face it, Selena isn't a girl. At least, that's what I think. I mean, look at her. No makeup, plain shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and her black converse. That goes on every single day. The last girly thing I've ever seen her wear was her leather spiked headband we bought in the carnival together. But having to think that over again, that isn't even girly. That's why she's my bestfriend, she doesn't take an hour to change or use makeup. She's…Selena.

"Have I mentioned that we talked till midnight last night?" She asked, smiling.

"More like thrice. Just ask him out already."

She faced me, glaring. "Isn't that the guys' job?" Then her face softened "And besides, you guys are friends. Why don't you ask him to ask me out?" She was smiling, and her eyes gleaming.

I crossed my arms, raising my eyebrow at her. I know where she's getting at, I just have to make sure she doesn't. "Sellybear, this isn't just any guy you're asking me to ask you out. This is my friend, who happens to be obsessed with you when we were in fourth grade. Remember when he told the whole class 'I love you Selena!'?"

She was frowning by now. She remembered it.

"You called him a jerk and you even hated on him" I added.

Let me tell you about Gregg. He's this guy who used to be obsessed with Selena. We were in Fourth Grade and let's just say, at that time, Selena wasn't a big fan of guys. She would always be partnered with Gregg and she always hated it. He would give her handwritten letters and all that. Everybody, even the teachers thought they were cute. There was this one time when our math teacher forced Gregg and Selena to hold hands - and they did. Selena hated Gregg till fifth grade. But when we got into middle school, everyone forgot about the incident- even Gregg himself. But, Gregg's nice, he's a cool guy. I have nothing against him except for the fact that he's leading Selena on. But, of course, I don't tell her that. I've never seen Selena like someone this much right after what happened with her and Taylor. Regarding Taylor, he isn't my business anymore.

"B-But I was ten! Every guy was a jerk to me except you…." She uncrossed her arms and stared at her shoes. She looked like she was going to cry. She really takes Gregg seriously, and it's really not like her.

I leaned off the locker and stood in both my feet. There goes the soft Selena; I hate it when she gets all mushy and soft. It's not like her. I flicked her nose upwards causing her head to rise up. She was glaring at me. I laughed and took both her hands in mine while she let me and stood on both her feet, copying me. I looked up to see her staring at me with her big brown eyes before she looked down, avoiding my gaze.

"I'll never be a jerk to you. I'm your bestfriend for God's sake! You know I love you. Think about it, who was there for me when my parents divorced?" I asked her

"Me" I heard her mumble. "Who was there when I found out I have diabetes?" I asked again.

"Me" I heard her say a little louder. I smiled "Who was there whenever I fight with my girlfriends?"

"Me" She laughed and looked up "And when I had my first car?"

She stared into my eyes and grinned "Me, obviously"

"And lastly, who was there on my first photography competition and my first live show in the café?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. She grinned wider "Definitely, Me!"

"Who was there for me all this time?" I asked quietly, leaning towards her. She smiled and hugged me, surprising me but I hugged her back in an instant.

"Me" I heard her whisper. "Promise you won't turn into a jerk? Because I'd definitely kill you if you do"

"Never" I whispered back. I released the hug and smiled at her.

"Off to Lunch?" I asked her. She nodded.

We started walking towards the cafeteria when she turned to face me, smiling "How are you and Chloe?"

I closed my eyes and opened them again before breathing deeply. I stayed silent and kept my eyes anywhere but Selena's, I didn't want to talk about it. From the corner of my eye, I can see her stare at me in disappointment.

"You two fought again? Aren't you sick? Fighting with her I mean. I find it unhealthy."

_Of course I was sick. I never wanted to fight with her. _"And obsessing over Gregg is?" I said, amused.

She rolled her eyes playfully. But we were stopped when Chloe, herself stood right in front of us.

She looked over at me, then at Selena. "Can I talk to Nick?" She asked Selena, It sounded more like a demand actually.

I was in a straight face. I definitely do not want to 'talk' with Chloe right now. We all know we never 'talk'. It's either fight or make out. I love Chloe, in all honesty, the main reason why we're dating and all. She's a very good friend, but as a girlfriend? She's good at start, but she can be clingy and annoying at times. If you're asking why I even bothered to date her, then fine I'll tell you. We've been friends since fifth grade, together with Selena, Demi and Joe. I've known Demi and Selena since fourth grade; Joe's my brother, so I basically have known him since I was born. We met Chloe afterwards. She _was_ really awesome. She _was_ outgoing, friendly, pretty, and smart. She was everything I wanted, till last school year. The same year I asked her out and we became official. She started becoming friends with Chelsea, some new girl. She spent less time with us and we started fighting about things that never make sense. It all went too fast. It was like yesterday when us five would always be hanging out and having fun. Now, Chloe spends more time in the mall than she does with us. Heck, she never talks to Demi, Selena or Joe anymore. Not even me. It's like; we've never known each other. With Selena, Demi, and Joe's case, I mean.

Selena glanced at me, she was evidently worried. "Um, sure." She said, hesitantly. I nodded at her, letting her know that I'm fine. Chloe smiled at her for five seconds before scowling discreetly. I noticed Selena staring at her weirdly and slowly walking away. Me and Chloe stayed at our place and from the corner of my eye, I saw Selena look back at me. I looked at her and slightly smiled; she grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

I nodded and faced Chloe. She was glowering at me. "What's with you and Selania?"

"It's Selena; and no, nothing is 'up'" I replied quietly. She disappoints me more and more each day.

"It doesn't seem like 'nothing'" She crossed her arms and glared at me.

I shook my head in dissatisfaction. I looked down at her and placed both of my hands on her shoulders. "Chloe, don't you trust me?"

That shut her up. I wasn't expecting an answer from her, actually. I knew she wasn't going to answer it anyway. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, shrugging off my hands from her shoulders.

"Whatever." She slightly tapped her shoe on the cemented ground, staring at me blankly. She seemed like waiting for an answer.

I raised my eyebrows "What?"

She uncrossed her arms, exhaustedly. "I'm waiting!"

"Uhhhh, what?"

She glared at me. "I'm waiting for an apology"

"Oh." I replied faintly. "I'm sor-"

She glared at me harder "You should be!"

I sighed deeply. "I'm sick of fighting, Chloe"

Chloe rolled her eyes. _She really loves to roll her eyes these days huh. _"You think I want this?!" _Then why do you keep fighting with me? _But she wasn't done, yet. Turns out, she was going to scold at me some more. "I absolutely don't want this! Y-"

I cut her off. "Well, I don't want this either!" I was getting impatient. I don't see the reason why she has to yell, roll her eyes, scoff, and all those other things. I don't think it's fair any longer. She's in control of the relationship, I wasn't even happy anymore.

"You didn't even let me continue! You see this pimple? This is the result of your arguments. Also these wrinkles on my forehead! I worked on two months for these to go away! Ugh." She looked away, glaring.

I stayed silent and nodded. I didn't want to fight with her, so I walked away, heading for the cafeteria.

"Get back here!" I heard her yell. _Ignore her, Nick. _

I stopped right before the cafeteria doors and ran my fingers through my hair. I was pissed and anything else related to that. I kept my balance on a locker and punched the side of it twice, I felt confused and frustrated all at the same time. I breathed in and out before entering the cafeteria through the double doors. Everyone was staring at me. I'm guessing they heard the commotion but I shrugged it off and walked to Selena's table. She was alone.

She looked up, her mouth full of fries and lettuce. I sat across her and sighed again. I felt tired. I noticed her swallowing and grabbing her bottle of water and drinking from it.

I looked around the cafeteria.

"Demi's in the library doing a project. I think she's with Logan? I don't know. Joe's with his friends, which leads me to ask you, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your boylaloos together with Joe? Might as well go to Chloe" I turned to her and grabbed her bottle of water she just drank on and glared at her "I'm not gay Sele-"

"I never said you were" She said smirking

"Be thankful I actually sat with you. Who knew, maybe a person named Newt might come here and make you do something you wouldn't want to do" I said

"He wouldn't last a minute in this table. I'd probably kick his ass or make sure he wouldn't be able to make kids in the future" I chuckled while I noticed she took a bite from her apple

"Where's Miley?" I asked, waiting for an answer before opening the bottle and drinking it all up. She didn't seem to mind.

She shrugged. I grabbed her fries and poured it in my mouth. From the corner of my eye, I can see her staring at me. She was studying me, she does that a lot. She frowned and looked desperately at me. She can read me so well; I guess she noticed how badly I was trying to avoid Chloe in the subject.

"I'm sorry." I heard her say. I smiled at her and took her hand.

"No need" I replied sadly, before smiling widely and grabbing her half eaten burger like a ninja.

"Hey! That was mine!"

I chuckled and chewed on the burger "_WAS_"

She scrunched her face "You are such a pig."

I grinned cheekily before swallowing "You still love me anyway"

"Of course I do" She said sarcastically before rolling her eyes, playfully.

* * *

and the drama starts here


	3. Chapter 3

{Selena}

Here I was sitting in Mr. Larrytate's class, watching him blab his way to hell. God, he's way worse than my fourth grade homeroom teacher. Let me describe Larrytate for you. He's not short or tall, but he is fat. Like, really fat. He has glasses and his voice sounds really weird. He has freckles everywhere. When I said, everywhere, that was literal. I'm not even kidding. He's single; he just got a divorce with his fifth wife. I can't even blame them. Larrytate is disgusting, it's not even funny. To make this short, try not to cross paths with him, he makes life living hell.

I was glaring up at him the whole time since his class started. The moment his eyes met mine, he smirked evilly. He stayed his eyes on mine and said "Ms. Gomez will be partnered with Mr. Newt Livingston"

My jaws dropped to the floor. How dare he partner me with the most perverted guy earth ever made?

Piercing eyes were what caught me from my side. There, I saw Newt staring at me. When he saw me, he winked. He was checking me out! What the actual fuck. I don't even think he knows me. But hell, he does now.

See? This is the exact reason why I hate home economics. You'd tell me that it would be the easiest class you could ever take. Think again. No. Not with a teacher like Larrytaterbitch. Well, in my case it is. Let's just say, that me and Larrytate aren't in the best of terms. Heck, we're practically enemies since seventh grade. This class is horrible. Add the fact that Nick isn't in this class, makes it a million times worse.

As soon as the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat. You're probably expecting me to be in the hallways by now. But no, think again. Anyway, if you're asking, yes, you always have to think again when it comes to Mr. Larrytate. You see, there are many positive things you can think of in life, many possibilities. But with him, that's not even possible. Not with the son of the devil.

"Gomez, Gomez, Gomez. Trying to get away, are we?"

I scoffed at him "Who wouldn't want to? I'm facing the son of Lucifer here." Not a single student was in the room by now.

He glowered at me "I'm serious, Gomez. You're failing my class."

"And I should care, why?" I asked bluntly, trying not to care. But, I secretly did. Having to hear that you're failing is something no one would ever want to hear, and me as the youngest, with two older siblings who both have graduated high school, a failing grade is something I should be ashamed of. My sisters are overachievers and both graduated as salutatorians. But, they're definitely not nerds or those smartass girls who barely has friends; they're both actually smart and popular at the same time. Heck, they practically owned the school in their separate batches. They have this, really cool clique group that everybody wanted to be a part in, and since both my sisters were only a year apart, they belonged in the same group. They were legendary, everyone knew them. But, I suck because I had to be three years apart from them. Can you believe they can go to a party on a school night and still pass a test due the next day without studying? If I wasn't related to any of them, I wouldn't. But hell, you probably won't believe me, but they do. They're _that_ smart. Believe it or not, they both tried it and succeeded; I however have no plan on doing that.

"Because you're the only one. Yeah, you heard me right. You're the only one that's failing in my class. Such a disgrace, Ms. Gomez. Remember that I'm trying to keep my reputation here." He said sternly.

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore his words that slit through me like a bullet. "And what would that reputation be? 'World's best teacher'?" I said, sarcastically.

He smiled, proudly. "Why yes."

I scoffed, before sitting on a desk. "How would you even expect me to work on this seriously when my partner happens to be a dick? I'm not even wondering why I'm failing, you're my teacher who happens to fail me a lot and not appreciate the school work I do."

He was about to protest when Nick passed by the classroom, with the door wide open. His eyes widened and grabbed me out the room. I was about to thank him when he stopped in the middle of the hallway and stopped.

"Shit. That was rude, wasn't it?" He asked me. "Uhhhh" was all I could say. Next thing I knew, we were swerving back again to the classroom I was in just a few seconds ago.

Nick stopped in front of the door of the room. Larrytate was staring at us weirdly. "I'm so sorry Sir; I have to take um- Sel with me for awhile. We'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye!" Nick said, quickly.

Larrytate opened his mouth to speak but Nick already dragged me with him.

After a few good seconds of running, I stopped, my converse screeching in the process.

"We should stop running y-you know?" I said, out of breath. Nick looked over at me, wearily. "You should be thankful I dragged you out of there! Who knows what you could've done to him if you lasted another minute with him alone."

"I'd kill him." I replied bluntly.

Nick leaned on a locker, breathing heavily. He looked at me "What did he do this time?"

"He partnered me with Newt!" I whined. Nick's expression went from tired to terror. He leaned off the locker and faced me.

"That dick?!" He yelled.

I frowned and nodded "Yes, that dick!"

He paced back and forth and ran his fingers through his hair. "Uhhhh, Can't you work alone instead? I'd secretly be your partner."

I shook my head "Taterbitch wants his way, he gets it."

Nick scowled "Newt can rape you!"

"And murder me in the process" I added

He opened his mouth but I cut him off. "-Can we not talk about this? I'm sure, I'll find a way" I told him.

Nick sighed. "Fine, but if he tries to do something, you have me on speed dial."

I saluted him, with my two fingers "Yes, sir- I mean, dad"

He smiled and knocked up the back of my head "Silly goose"

"Ow! That hurt you know." I said, while walking out of the building, I noticed his retreating figure follow. He slung his arm around my shoulders and kissed the back of my head. "Sorry" I heard him mumble in my hair.

I smiled and slapped his side. "Where's your car, I want go home!" I whined

He rolled his eyes and smiled "God, you are so annoying."

"So are you!" I snapped back.

He chuckled and took out his car keys before clicking some buttons. I entered the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt. It always goes on like this every Wednesday. I take my rides with him, not that I don't have a car, I just don't have it on Wednesdays because my sister has to use mine on those days. For some unknown reason, everybody in the family knows why except for me. My parents practically bugged me out of it.

We drove off the schools' parking and the first five minutes were silent. Not the awkward ones. Me and Nick never have those.

Then he turned to me "We're still going to have our date tomorrow, right?" I glanced at him, he was smirking.

I gave him a defiant stare. "First off, it's not a date, second, you have a girlfriend, and third, you do know she's going to kill me."

Nick pouted and pretended to cry "Awwww, Is little Sellybear going to cry because she's going to get killed by Nicky's girlfriend?"

I laughed and slapped his arm. "You are so freaky. I do not know why you're even my bestfriend."

"I love you, you love me. That's why we're bestfriends."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" I replied, mockingly.

"Pinkberry at four, okay. So sorry, I can't drive you there. But, you're fine right? Maybe you can get a ride from Demi or Miley?" He asked before stopping in front my house.

"Yup, I'll be fine." I replied, reaching for my bag. I was about to get out of the car when he took hold of my wrists.

I stared at him "What?"

He released my wrist and looked at me seriously. "Promise me, you'll go tomorrow."

I raised my eyebrows "Of course, I will. Besides, you're the one who asked me out on this"

"Promise?" He asked, rising up his pinky.

"Promise." I said, reaching for his pinky before twisting it and letting our thumbs touch.

"Thank you, Sellybear. Love you." He said before grinning widely and kissing my cheek.

I chuckled "You sound like it's the end of the world."

He winked at me "You never know"

I laughed and stepped out the car and walked to the porch. I looked back to see his car still parked there.

"Bye!" I yelled, waving at him.

He smiled through the open window "Wanted to see you home, safe" He yelled back.

I smiled, and blew him a kiss before entering our house.


	4. Chapter 4

{Selena}

I walked down the halls with my head real low. I woke up this morning, dizzy. I don't exactly know why.

Stopping by my locker and opening it, I took out my algebra book and graph notebook.

"Selena!"

I looked back; closing my locker and gripping my book and notebook close to my chest. I saw Demi smile at me.

"There you are" She breathed out "I've tried calling you last night. You turned off your phone?"

I looked down "Uh yeah, Sorry about that"

Demi narrowed her eyes at me "Something's fishy. Stop lying, fork" She calls me fork, I call her butter. It's like a nickname we made ever since we were in Fourth Grade, when we started becoming the best of friends. Yes, you wouldn't think we'd get along, but we still did, which I find really strange. We're the complete opposites, but we're like a match made in heaven. You know what I mean?

I glowered at her "No"

She mimicked me "No" She stared at me blankly, waiting for me to give up.

"Fine!" I groaned and held my hands up in defeat. "I fell into a deep slumber" I mumbled

She raised her eyebrows "Oh really? So that's why you're really red right now?"

I stared at her weirdly "Red? Are you talking Imagery or literally?"

"You are such a book freak! I don't even know what you're talking about anymore!" She laughed.

"You bet she is" We heard someone say from behind

"Miley!" I ran up to her and hugged her. "I missed you"

I released the hug and turned to her

"You are so weird" Miley replied, laughing. "I wasn't even gone!"

"Selena's dizzy. There are things going on in her head that we don't know" Demi said, she stared at the two of us evilly and rubbing her hands together like a witch.

I laughed and leaned on a locker a few blocks from mine. "You guys crack me up"

"So, what's the juice? Something I missed out on?" Miley asked

"Not much" I replied.

Demi's eyebrows furrowed "Why is Nick staring at you? Don't look to your left"

I noticed Miley tensed and fix her hair cautiously. Then she smiled "Who, me?"

Demi waved her hand at her "No. Not you. Selena"

I crossed my arms "Me? Why would he stare at me?"

Demi shrugged "Didn't you mention you're going on a date with Nick today?"

"Isn't Nick dating Chloe?" Miley asked, scowling. _She so likes Nick_

"Yeah, they are. But, Demi missed out on a little detail. It's not a 'date'. He's my bestfriend, remember? It's just Pinkberry." I replied

"I thought you hate Pinkber-" Miley started but was cut off when her eyes widened, she glanced at Demi who had the same reaction as she did. They were staring pass through me, so I'm guessing they saw a ghost behind me.

"Sel, don't move." Miley mumbled. "Yeah, don't" Demi said.

"What? Why?" I asked

"Um, sorry to interrupt you girls, but Sel, you're leaning on my locker." I know that voice with the most perfect accent somewhere. Gregg.

I leaned off the locker "I'm so sorry!"

He opened his locker and laughed "Nah, It's fine." He took out his Algebra book and a few other things.

While, I turned to Demi and Miley, panicking. Miley wiggled her eyebrows and pointed from my book to Gregg's book. Shoot, we have Algebra class together. How can I forget?

Demi grinned widely before laughing very loud. "Um, Miley! Aren't we going to class? Come on, let's go." She said it loudly on purpose. Oh God.

Miley smiled "Yeah, I mean, we don't want to be late for class! Bye Selena-and Gregg"

I hit my face with my palm. What nice friends I have.

I heard Gregg chuckle while closing his locker. He turned to me and smiled. "Would you want to come with me walk to class? We both have algebra anyway"

I smiled a little "Um, sure"

We started walking up the stairs, it was a long journey. But, I happened to pass by Nick who winked at me. I gave him a panicked look while he just shook his head, laughing. Oh God. He set us up! Not that I mind…. Ugh no I take that back.

He turned to me "So, I heard you're going to Pinkberry with Nick later?"

How the hell did he know that?

"Are you stalking me?" I asked while laughing

He chuckled "Uh, No. I o-" He paused "Um, Never mind"

I stopped "No. Tell me. Or else I have to live with the fact that you are stalking me."

He shook his head and laughed "Smart girl. Anyway, I sort of overheard Nick and Chloe this morning, ummm... talking about that."

I raised an eyebrow "Let me guess, they were talking, but they were more like arguing"

He nodded "You are a smart girl"

I shrugged "Chloe never lasts just talking to Nick. It's either they fight or make out."

He nodded "Chloe is nice. We've been friends since First Grade. She's a really good friend, but as a girlfriend? No. She's hard to manage because she likes being in control."

"Of course you'd know. You dated her." I replied. Yup, they dated in Sixth Grade. It was like, the hottest topic. Chloe was still friends with me, Nick, Demi, and Joe. She got into really big trouble with the relationship and I don't know, she never really talked about what happened with her and Gregg. Shortly after, the next school year, it was first day of classes when Chloe ditched us for some new girl. We never talked since. Well, except yesterday when she had to talk to Nick but other than that, never.

He shook his head, frowning "Biggest mistake ever. She's a really awesome friend. But I can't believe she can handle to break my heart in a split-second. Chloe was such a nice girl, but ever since the break up, we never talked again. She's not into the cycle 'friends to relationship then back to friends'. After the relationship, you won't most likely be friends again. It doesn't work for her, and I'm guessing it won't work for Nick too."

I nodded. So, what he's basically saying is that once Nick and Chloe breaks up, we won't get contact with Chloe anymore. Nick is basically the only person we can talk to Chloe through, but if they do break up, then we'd all be back to strangers.

We stopped in front of the door and I faced him. "Would you like to sit with me or will Logan keep you company?"

He smiled and dug his free hand in his pocket. "Nah, its fine. Besides, Nick is sort of waiting for you inside."

I nodded and smiled "Okay"

We entered the classroom, the teacher wasn't there yet. Gregg sat in the front row beside Logan while I went to the back part of the classroom and sat beside Nick, slapping his arm in the process.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You set me up!" I whispered so that Gregg wouldn't hear.

"No I did not set you up! First of all, you leaned in his locker, and Second, when Demi and Miley left, you could've come with them. But no, you chose to stand there awkwardly like an idiot!" he said keeping his voice low. I glared at him while he just laughed.

* * *

i love you stonem-s for reviewing heh heh


	5. Chapter 5

{Selena}

Later that afternoon

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"I am so glad this is over." I said, standing up and gathering my things.

"Are you still going?" Demi asked me

"Of course, I still will. Why, do you have plans? I can ask someone else to drive me." I said, heading for the door.

"Um, no. I'll drive you. But, didn't Nick cancel on you or something?"

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and faced her "Do you know something I don't?"

She shook her head "No. Let's just go to the car and then we'll go to my house so you can change and then we'll go to Pinkberry. Is that fine?"

I was hesitant at first, something tells me that Demi knows something that I don't. But I said yes anyway

* * *

{Nick}

I was at home alone. Kevin's in his dorm, Mom and Dad are on a vacation, and Joe's going to a party. It's quarter to four when my doorbell rang.

"Nick! It's for you" I heard Joe say.

I ran down the stairs, running across Joe. He went close to me and mumbled "I'll be getting ready for the party, go handle your girlfriend."

"Handle? More like tame" I mumbled.

Joe chuckled "I heard that"

I rolled my eyes and ran to the door, prior to what Joe said, Chloe was there.

"Nicky!" She said, hugging me.

I smiled a little, "Um, sure. Why are you here?" I asked.

She grinned "We're going to a party! Duh."

"What?"

"My sister Bozo finally did something right this time. This is like, the hottest party in town." She clapped her hands and smiled.

I heard Joe run down the stairs. "I'll be going to the party now. Behave, Nick." When he saw Chloe, he scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up Nick for the party."

His eyebrows furrowed. "The college party?"

Chloe squealed "Yes! That one. My sister's going, so I decided to invite Nick to keep me company."

I turned to Joe "You're crashing a college party? You're only a senior, Joe"

Joe shrugged "Kevin told me to come. We'll just meet there" And I thought Kevin was in his dorm.

I felt Chloe grasp to my arm "Ohmygosh. This is going to be so much fun! My sister plus your brothers are going to be there! Come on, go and change!"

I turned to Joe "We're going to get in trouble for this"

He shrugged and nodded. "I don't care-well, I do. But I've never seen you have fun these days, so why not give it a try?"

I sighed

* * *

{Selena}

"Thanks for dropping me off, Demi."

I heard her sigh "It's no big deal. Just, please don't wait long. If he doesn't come in an hour, call me"

I looked at her weirdly "Is there something wrong? Why don't you want me to go?"

"I'm not saying I don't want you to. I'm just saying that Nick can be a jerk sometimes."

"And your point is?" I asked her slowly

She sighed deeply "He forgets things and sometimes, he can give in easily to things…."

I got her point really, and I don't blame her. Nick forgets things easily and he does give in most of the time. It's a weakness he's had since birth. But I don't think that's the only reason why Demi is warning me. I don't get it, to be honest. I've been with Nick in public- and only the two of us. Demi always knows, I don't see the problem this time. I mean, it's just Pinkberry, right?

Yeah, Pinkberry. The place where Taylor fucking Lautner left me waiting for eight hours. That dumbass bitch ugh. To be honest, I've never been in this place again ever since that stupid incident. But I don't mind, it's just Pinkberry. It won't swallow me.

"Okay, Dems. I'll go….. I guess" I replied awkwardly.

She forced a smile and waved. I stepped out the car and watched Demi drive away. I turned around and sighed, watching the small ice freezeria.

_Flashbaaaaack_

"Bye Demi! I'll call you later"

She winked at me and smiled "Promise, you'll tell me all the details, fork."

I chuckled "Sure, butter"

She hit the gas and I watched her car slowly disappear in thin air. I slowly entered the pub and took a seat. I was alone and everybody stared at me like I was crazy. I don't blame them; I'm a fifteen year old girl, sitting alone in a place where I'm supposed to have someone. But I don't.

I waited. He didn't show up.

I waited two more hours. He still wasn't there.

I watched all the customers go back and forth buying their ice creams, while I sat there alone eating my own.

I waited some more.

And more.

And for three more hours.

Till I was full from eating four cups of ice cream. Alone.

I waited for two more hours.

He never showed up.

He stood me up.

I walked home crying. He stood me up. He fucking stood me up.

The next day, I knew that he only asked me out because he felt bad for me and 'my pretty face' since it wasn't being used well. He said I should be asked out, but then to be ditched after.

He asked me out because I was a bet. And he won.

What's worse? He had me on tape the whole time. While I was waiting and waiting and waiting till I practically bruised my ass from the whole time I was sat down doing nothing but eat ice cream.

No mercy.

"Selena?" Nick asked, hugging me tight till I was squished to death. "Shhhhh, I'm still here. Lautner's going to get what he deserves."

I cried in his chest for what seemed like hours "H-he turned m-me i-into a-a-a j-jo-joke."

"He's stupid for doing that" I heard him mumble in my hair.

"P-Promise you'll n-never be like h-him?"

He unwrapped his arms from me and cupped my face "Never"

_Flashbaaaaack = End_

I sulkily moved around the place, searching for a place and I settled on a random seat. Moments after, it felt like déjà vu, that's when I realized that I was seated on the table I sat on the last time. I scowled at the thought and slumped, feeling remorse.


	6. Chapter 6

{Nick}

We moved through the crowd of people. The place was awfully packed, making it really hard to move from place to place. The place had a really big gate that led to a very long road with green grass on either side, and vertical islands with enormous trees planted upon it, making the place look more magical than it could. I loved the place, it seems photography material. Loud music was blasting through the speakers, strobe lights covering the place, and lightweight balloons glistening. The place was undeniably beautiful, showing the night sky. But, I think it's going to rain. No stars up above. Typical college party, I think.

Me and my brothers sat in one of the chairs near the pool. But since we only found three, Chloe had to sit on my lap. While leads us to make out for nearly an hour.

A flash of camera startled us, causing us to pull apart from each other.

Chloe stood from my lap and looked around. "Who the hell was that?!"

I heard Joe sipping from his glass through his straw and poked me "Samantha's here"

Once Chloe heard her name, her face turned red. "That bitch is here?!"

"Why is she here?" I asked Joe

Joe fumbled with his straw "Um. Her sister I think…"

Chloe glared at no one in particular and stomped.

I saw Kevin move towards us, raising his glass in the air "Be happy, Chloe! Tonight, we're going to have fun in the sun!"

"There's no sun, Kev" I said

"Well, there will be. They're starting fireworks. Like the big ones." He said, smirking

Chloe's face softened and smiled "He does have a point. I shouldn't let that bitch let me down" She scowled when she mentioned 'bitch' a.k.a Samantha.

She's this rich girl, who knows all latest gossip in school, and I'm serious, she knows EVERYTHING. She knows which people are virgins, and the ones who aren't, the people who are dating and everything that's happening with them, she knows even the deepest darkest secrets of the nerds. I don't even know how the hell she knew it but I don't want to know. She's the richest and she ruled the school. She always has passes to any concert or party. She's somewhat related to one of the executives of Hollywood, meaning she has met famous people and starred in a few TV shows and commercials. But, to every pro there would always be cons, and to her, it's only one thing. She's a bitch. But, she's always first in everything, which makes Chloe is second in everything. They're families are also the biggest rivals in town. Their hatred for each other runs in the family, I guess.

My thoughts were broken when I felt Chloe grip in my arm staring up the sky, smiling. Everyone was doing a countdown.

5…4…3…2…1!

The night sky was filled with pretty colors and fireworks.

Chloe squealed and gripped on my arm tighter, "Ohmygosh, Nick! Doesn't this look so amazing?"

I shrugged "Yeah, I guess"

She faced me and kissed my lips, I kissed back. This was just a simple kiss, not a make out session. Somehow, it felt like I was back when we first dated, simple kisses. It felt right. I felt flashes, but I'm guessing it was just the fireworks.

I felt her pull away and grinned "I'll be right back. I need to find Bozo."

"Who's Bozo?" Joe asked

"My stepsister, Ashley Benson. I have another stepsister, her name's Ashley too. Ashley Benson's friends call her 'Benzo' so that she wouldn't be mistaken with my other 'Ashley' sister. She's pathetic, so I call her Bozo."

"Wait. You're stepsisters with Ashley Benson? Don't tell me the other Ashley is Tisdale." Kevin whined

Chloe smiled, impressed. "You got that right. Anyways, brb"

Kevin looked at me "Dude, you're girlfriend is the stepsister of Tisdale!"

"Uhh, is that supposed to be a good thing?"

Kevin groaned "Hell to the No! Tisdale is a bitch!"

Joe shrugged. "I know. No wonder she's related to Chloe"

I slapped Joe's arm "Dude!"

"Ow!" He raised both his arms in defeat "I don't lie!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't believe Benzo is related to Bridges or Tisdale." Joe bluntly said.

"Why not?" I asked him. I've never seen both of them. But, what I do know is that the three girls have the same mother, and they all have brown hair. As of what Kevin has mentioned, Tisdale is a bitch. But Benson, I don't exactly know.

"Dude! Don't you remember Benson?" Joe asked

"The girl I brought home together with David, Zac, Lucy, and Vanessa." Kevin said

"The girl with glasses." Joe added.

Then I remembered. She was this really cute girl with glasses. She was somewhat a "nobody". But, I learned that she was friends with Lucy. Ashley's really nice. She helped me with my guitar. I remember wishing she was just my age so I could date her. Oh good times. I take it back, I have seen Benson.

"So that was her! How could I forget her? She was really kind and sweet to help me with my guitar. How come I never knew she's related to Chloe?"

They both shrugged "We didn't know either"

"I used to have a big crush on her." Joe bluntly said

"Me too" Kevin added

"Me three" I admitted

Both their eyes widened at stared at me in shock

"What? Benzo was a looker. She was really nice and sweet. I'd date her if I could" I replied

"You had a crush on my step-sister?!"

Fuck.

* * *

{Selena}

"Um, I'm sorry. But, we'll be closing soon."

I didn't bother looking up; instead, I just nodded at him and stood up. I started grabbing my things and the five cups of ice cream I took. He stopped me and said "I'll be in charge of that Selena"

I looked up, seeing Logan. I didn't know he worked here.

"I took my brother's shift." He replied, clearly reading my mind.

I stayed silent and bobbed my head.

I looked around to see no one. I waited that long? "Do you mind? Can I ask what time is it?"

"It's almost ten"

I nodded and mumbled thanks before walking away. But I felt him grab my arm

"I'm sorry" I heard him murmur. I faced him, frowning. When I heard his words, I felt like crying. I had enough pity to handle. I just really can't believe Nick would bail me out. He's never the type to do that, and thinking of it all over and all over again makes my stomach churn. I really hate him right now.

"It's fine" I muttered, shrugging off his arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I turned towards him and swallowed the big lump forming in my throat, fighting back the tears. My brown eyes met his blue ones "No thank you. But, I-I'm sorry for keeping up till this time. Please if ever Nick comes, please tell him not to look for me." My voice cracked. Damn.

I looked down once I felt a warm liquid run down my cheeks and turned away out of the shop. I feel so stupid. God, no. I am stupid.

I walked down the road to my house alone, till mid-way, I felt water fall on me. Rain, obviously.

Sounds like an old movie, don't you think? Only difference is, this wasn't a movie. It wasn't pretend, it was real.

I felt forgotten. I feel deserted. I'm alone.

* * *

{Nick}

Rain started falling, it rained hard. Obviously, the party had to be stopped. Chloe, however, didn't want to stop. She started throwing herself at me, punching my chest.

"I can't believe you'd date my fucking step-sister! Who happens to be my worst step-sister! Do you even think?! This is Bozo! The stupid nerd girl!"

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "Chloe, chill. We're soaking wet here."

She shot me daggers "I don't care!"

"Chlo-"

"Don't 'Chloe' me! Shut up Shut up Shut up. I don't want to hear what you have to say!" She growled.

"That's it. I'm out of here." I said, before walking out in the rain. I felt Joe and Kevin follow behind me. By the time we got to the car, we were soaking wet. But Joe didn't seem to mind, even if his car was wet.

"I'm sorry, Bro" I heard Joe mumble from the passenger seat.

"She's quite a wild cat. Get it? WildCat? Getcha head in the game! Wooo" Kevin said, laughing at his own joke.

"Shut up, Kev"

A few minutes of silence passed before we decided to grab a drink or something. We didn't care if we were wet, well I didn't. Both, Kevin and Joe actually drank something from the party, but since I spent most of my time making out with Chloe, I hadn't taken a sip of liquid since lunch.

Kevin adjusted the rear view mirror and looking at me through it. "You know, Nick if we only got out of that party earlier, I could've gotten you an ice cream or fro yo or something to cheer you up."

"Yeah, Pinkberry would have been a good pick" Joe said, pointing out the window, giving out a full view of Pinkberry.

Pinkberry. Shit.

"Kevin! Stop!" I yelled

Kevin hit the brakes, 'causing the car to a halt right in front of Pinkberry

* * *

{Selena}

I ran up the stairs quickly as possible. I didn't care if I left things wet or I might wake someone up. I didn't care about anything anymore. It seems like, everybody else, including Nick, doesn't care about me anymore, anyway. I was crying the whole walk home and I don't care if someone notices.

I faced the bathroom mirror, looking at my red eyes. I feel like puking, I look horrible. I just took a quick shower before going to bed. I lay down, to sleep. At least, that's what I tried to do, but failed horribly.

* * *

{Nick}

"Logan!" I yelled at the guy locking the door of Pinkberry.

He scowled at the sight of me. I backed away a little; I don't remember doing something bad to him.

"Have you seen Selena?" I asked him

"She left half an hour ago. But, she wanted me to tell you that you shouldn't look for her anymore" He replied, avoiding my gaze.

I stayed silent; it would seem like Selena to say that. It's not that hard not to believe. Selena's the kind of person who doesn't like wasting time. But, I wasted six hours of her life today.

"You shouldn't have stood her up." He said bluntly, before locking the door completely.

"You don't know anything"

He faced me and forced a smile. "Yeah, I don't know anything. But one thing, I do know. She cares for you. You know, instead, of leaving early and not waste time, she stayed, hoping that you'd come. From the look in her eyes, it said one thing while looking at her watch, 'I should wait for a few more minutes, what if he comes right after I leave?'"

I shook my head, before turning around and walking away till I heard Logan talk again.

"Just so you should know, she left crying really hard and she even walked home while it was raining hysterics. You fucked up, man."

Fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

{Selena}

I woke up feeling lightweight. Did I just lose weight or is God telling me that this day is the perfect day to feel happy and start all over again? I'll take both.

I walked down the stairs the next morning. Mom was baking pancakes.

"Hey Mom, morning." I kissed her cheek and sat down.

"Morning Sel. You went home pretty late last night."

I sniffed before clearing my throat "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, sweetie." She passed me a plate and served me a piece of pancake "How was your afternoon with Nick?" She asked, smiling. Oh no.

I didn't exactly want to answer so I quickly ate half of the pancake before grabbing two strawberries and stuffing them all in my mouth at the same time just to make sure I had my mouth full.

I gave mom a thumbs up. She smiled and nodded.

"Lies" I heard Lucy, my sister say emerging from the back door. She grabbed a box of lucky charms from the cupboard.

"It's true, we talked till ten…." I mumbled. It was evident that I was lying though my teeth. I've never been good in lying.

"Lies" Vanessa hummed, coming out from the living room. She took a carton of milk and sat beside me.

"Pinkberry closed by 9:30" Vanessa said. My mom looked towards me

"Who said we were still at Pinkberry by ten… I could have been talking on the phone with him" I mumbled

Lucy sat down beside mom, eating her cereals. "I happened to pass by Pinkberry by 8 yesterday. Guess who was alone…."

I frowned. They got me cornered. "You do not know that"

Lucy dropped her spoon "Sel, one of the waiters is my boyfriend"

My eyes widened "David was there?!"

She nodded "We had to go to a college party, so I picked him up by 8. David asked Logan to take his shift. Luckily, he agreed." Well, that explains everything.

Vanessa took a piece of my half eaten pancake "Admit it, Nick bailed you out. But that doesn't stop us from shipping you with him."

I groaned "Which part of him dating Chloe don't you get? He's just my bestfriend!"

Lucy shrugged "So? Nick's cute. No, more like hot! Plus, he's a gentleman." _What kind of gentleman leaves her bestfriend waiting for an hour alone?_

"I have to agree on Lucy with that. He's even your bestfriend, which makes it a hundred times better." Vanessa added

Mom smiled, nodding. "Agreed"

I chuckled. "You guys are so weird and annoying."

Lucy absentmindedly, shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not"

I stared at her weirdly "That was a statement…."

"Why do I have to have sisters like you again?" Vanessa said. Mom laughed

Vanessa smiled and shrugged "Anyways, who's this Chloe girl? I heard she's a bitch."

"Language, Nessa!" Mom said, sternly.

"Is she the one Kevin mentioned?" Lucy asked.

Nessa nodded "Yup, her"

"Ohhhh. So, Chloe's the whore." Lucy said, munching on her strawberry

"Lucy!"

Lucy looked down "Sorry, mom" She murmured

"She's okay…." I said, unsurely.

Vanessa's eyebrows furrowed, while Lucy laughed "And by 'okay', you mean she's clingy."

My eyes snapped to her "How do you know that?" She just shrugged

"I believe that this 'Chloe' girl inherited her attitude from her parents, nonetheless, her siblings." Mom said before sipping her coffee.

I shrugged "She has two stepsisters from different fathers. Her mom was a slut." I said, bluntly.

Mom choked on her coffee and spitted it out. I scrunched my face while Lucy rubbed Mom's back. Mom pointed at me "Selena! That is no way to talk about other people."

"Sorry" I muttered

"What are her sisters' names?" Lucy asked , suddenly getting interested in the conversation

I thought about it, Chloe have mentioned a name like 'Ashley'. Yeah, I think it is. Oh! Now I remember.

"Ashley" I said before pouring orange juice into a glass and drinking from it. I noticed Lucy and Nessa exchange glances.

"And the other one?" Nessa asked.

"Oh no. they're both Ashley." I replied.

"Ashley?" Lucy muttered. She turned to Vanessa "Tisdale?"

Vanessa's eyes widened "Tisdale! She was such a bitch to me in high school! Remember when she bullied you, Luce?"

Lucy almost choked on her cereal "Ohmygod! Yes. It all makes sense now."

They turned to me "It's her isn't it" Lucy said.

I rolled my eyes "You already know the answer, why do you have to ask me."

"But who's the other Ashley?" Vanessa asked.

I shrugged "I know she also has brown hair and she's a year younger than the first Ashley. So, she's probably someone you know, Luce. Chloe calls her Bozo."

Lucy's eyes broaden "Oh no" She murmured, looking over Nessa. One look. It all took one look for Vanessa to get it, I guess. I honestly, don't get their eye contact and stuff.

"Benson? Ashley Benson?!" Vanessa yelled. _Ahhh, yes. That's the girl. Seemed familiar. _

"Nessa, lower down you voice" Mom said, not taking her eyes off the newspaper.

Lucy raised her hands. "It can't be her"

"It's her" I said. She dropped her hands

"You're telling me, that pretty nerd girl in high school is related to Tisdale and Bridges? No way! She's too good for that!" Lucy retorted

Vanessa tapped the table "But she's the nicest girl I've ever met! I remember you were even friends with her, Luce. How could you not know that?!"

Lucy stared blankly at her pancake "I do not know either"

"My pretty angels talking about gossip huh?" I heard dad say from behind. I grinned and kissed his cheek "Daddy! Morning." He sat beside mom and kissed her cheek. He smiled at me before ruffling my hair

"Morning Daddy" Lucy and Vanessa in sync. They smiled at each other and winked at me. I grinned and turned to look at Dad. He smiled at Luce and Nessa "Morning girls" Lucy giggled

"So, what the latest gossip? Anything I missed out on?" Dad asked, sipping on his orange juice.

Mom laughed "They're talking about Lisa's daughters"

I raised my eyebrow and glanced at Lucy and Nessa. They had the same expression as I did.

"Lisa? Lisa Tisdale? Wasn't she the schools' slut, whore, and bitch all at the same time?" Dad asked, poking his pancake

My jaws dropped and my hands covering my mouth, trying not to laugh. Lucy and Vanessa we're also trying not to. I saw Mom hide her face in her hands

"So I am right" Dad smirked. I gave him a thumbs up.

He chuckled and nodded. "I heard she remarried thrice"

"Don't mention it anymore, honey" I heard mom mumble

We all tried not to laugh, but failed. Just a few minutes ago, mom was scolding us for saying mean things about Chloe and her mom. Then just this exact moment, dad had to speak in our behalf by saying all the nasty stuff in one sentence. I love my dad.

I finished eating my pancake and ate another strawberry before drinking my orange juice till it was empty. I turned to Lucy, I noticed her watch earlier so I asked her what time it was.

"You're almost late"

I stood up, gathering my things. I felt my nose itch, and when it did, I sneezed

Mom tore her eyes away from the newspaper and looked at me "You're going to have a cold soon. Would you mind packing a few medicines incase?"

I shook my head, noticing the time "I'm so sorry, Mom. But I really need to get going. I'll drink medicine later." I took out a napkin and sneezed on it again.

"I have to go. Bye Mom, Dad, Luce, and Nessa. No more kisses, might get my sneeze" I informed them before walking out.

"Bye Sel!" I heard the four say all together and smiled.

I jumped in the car and started the engine before getting my phone and calling Miley to tell her I might be late. Plus, Miley is quite sickly. Her parents let her keep a bunch of random medicines for every sickness she mostly has, like colds, sneezes, fever, asthma, and even allergies. So, I'd rather pass the time to ask her to pack me a few tablets.

After a few rings, I heard Miley pick up.

"Selena? Where are you? The bell's going to ring soon; you don't want to be late. What's wrong? What happened?" There goes the paranoid Miley I know.

"I just left the house, and I might be late for today. Please, just pack me one of your medicines that have something for sneezes and a runny nose." I replied

{Nick}

"But you're never late! Selena, shouldn't you have stayed home? Did you run in the rain for half an hour or something? You never get sick, too. But sure, I will get you a tablet for allergies and colds." I heard Miley say. I hid behind a locker, listening to the conversation.

Oh no. Selena's sick. Because of me.

Miley stayed silent, Selena probably talking on the other line.

I saw Miley nod slightly. "Yes, Sele-"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"The bell just rang. Selena you're going to be late. Be careful, driving. Love you" Miley said quickly before hanging up and walking away to her class.

You fucked up, Nick. So much for eavesdropping.


	8. Chapter 8

{Selena}

"Shit. I'm late"

I ran through the empty hallways and the vacant cafeteria. I noticed black and white posters everywhere from the corner of my eye, but I didn't bother looking at them. All I could think was that everybody's in class and I'm still here. Oh god. I stopped running as soon as I got outside Ms. Fickle's room. She happens to be the nicest teacher I have, so let's just hope she doesn't go rough on me.

"Achoo!" Oh God, I hate colds. I took out my handkerchief and sniffed.

"Who's there?!" Unsecond thought, I think she's already mad. Oops.

I bit my lip, looking down the floor and carefully turned the knob and entered, before I coughed and cleared my throat. "I'm sorry, I'm late. I have a really bad cold." My vision was turning blurry as I noticed my eyes welling up because of my excessive sneezing and coughing.

"Well, you should've stayed home so you wouldn't have caused any trouble" I heard her mutter lowly. The way she said it was so harsh, I couldn't even recognize that it was her.

I looked up to see her glaring at me. "Go take your seat" Ms. Fickle ordered, sternly before looking back at the board and writing something with her back facing the class.

I walked pass through the columns and rows till someone grabbed my arm.

Nick.

I didn't dare look at him. I wasn't in the mood. One second, I woke up fine then the sneezes came and then Ms. Fickle. Now, him?! God, could this day get any more worse at such an early morning?

I froze when I felt his lips touch my ear. "Are you okay? You're sick. Come on, I'll bring you home" He whispered.

I turned to him, glowering, we were so close, and his lips were brushing against mine. "If you didn't leave me running in the rain, I wouldn't be sick. But, it's no big deal, it's not like you wasted my time" I said, adding a tint of sarcasm in the end. I scoffed at him and let go of his grip, harshly, before proceeding to the seat beside Demi. I sat beside her with a huff.

The class was silent. I guess they saw everything, from my lateness to the scene Nick caused and everything else in between.

Ms. Fickle turned around, eyeing the class. "Where is Samantha?"

Gigi, one of Samantha's slaves raised her hand, smiling with those fake lips. "She's skipping first period"

"Why?"

"None of your business" Gigi replied, sweetly.

Meaghan stood up, another slave. "She's putting up fliers for some things" She winked and faced me, smiling evilly. She's up to something. But, no one seemed to notice, but me.

Ms. Fickle rolled her eyes and turned back to write on the board again.

"I'm sorry" Demi whispered. I turned to see her frowning; I quickly looked away and stared at the board in front.

"You don't have to be"

I heard her sigh

"Okay, class. Pair up and do your poem. Instructions are on the board" Ms. Fickle bluntly said before sitting down on her chair lazily and rubbing her temples.

The class was filled with small chatters. I turned around to see Nick talking to Logan. Normally, when there are pair works, it would be me and Nick, Logan and Demi, but considering this time, we had to exchange.

Demi faced me "We need to talk about this. Grab a piece of paper and pen, we'll pretend to work on the poem" I nodded slowly and took a pen and paper

"Where do we start?" I asked her

"Last night"

"Okaaaaaay…?" I said unsurely, looking straight in her eyes, which she refused by looking away.

She looked around awkwardly. "I-I-uhm-I"

"Get to the point Demi"

She bit her lips before sighing "I think you should forgive Nick…."

I raised my eyebrows and frowned "What made you think I'd forgive him that fast? You don't even know what happe-"

"Stop" Demi said, raising her hand in front of my face. True to her words, I stopped.

"I have ten things to say, but the first one I'll tell you isn't counted in those ten things" She said

"The floor is yours" I replied

"First things first. Let me ask you, have you ever seen Ms. Fickle like this? Cranky and moody?" She asked, propping her elbow on the table

I leaned back on my chair to think, it didn't take me long, we all know that Ms. Fickle is never cranky, she's always the little-miss-sunshine kind of teacher. "Nope"

"Exactly. Ever wondered why she is what she is right now?" She asked, looking forward to my answer.

"Um, because of me?" I asked her, forcing a smile. My answer was a pretty good choice. I mean, after that encounter with Ms. Fickle awhile ago, I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out getting crankier and crankier each day. I still feel guilty, though.

Her face crinkled, and she shrugged "Uh, somehow. But, it's mostly Nick's fault. Well, technically, it isn't. But, you know, Ms. Fickle was really moody the moment she stepped in school. Nick just made it worse."

I am now confused. "What exactly did happen?"

"I saw him overhear your conversation with Miley. When he knew you were sick and running late, he just had to go for it." She said lamely

"Go for what?" I asked her. Her face fell and took her elbow off the table to sit properly.

"He begged Ms. Fickle not to call you in class, he even had to ask her to extend the time so you wouldn't be called late. We know how bad you don't like being late." Demi was staring down the whole time. I don't know why, but she seemed to be telling the truth. But half of me didn't want to believe it.

"You're lying" I glared at her. She's making me guilty now.

"Sel, I was there. He even had to beg on his knees. But Ms. Fickle was really angry at him for bugging her, so she gave him detention in exchange for you not being called late awhile ago."

I stayed silent and stared at Nick who was writing down words Logan was saying. He looked tired and he kept on scratching his eyes. He looked like he didn't get enough sleep.

"He cares for you, you know. I've never seen Nick beg. Mostly, it's the girls begging for him. But this time, he was really hopeless. The moment I heard what happened with you last night, I hated him so much. He wasn't the type to leave someone, most importantly you, waiting. I really couldn't believe he'd do that. But this morning, all my anger deflated. He almost cried begging. I could see the sadness in his eyes. He really cares for you." I looked back to see Demi who was looking intently at me. "He cares for you, Sel."

"If he cared, then why did he leave me waiting?" I asked her

"That I do not know. But Sel, I know he has a pretty good reason. Because first, I know that you guys are bestfriends, but you also have to remember that he has his priorities like, his family, friends, school, and his girlfriend." I stared at her in shock. What? I'm not important?! I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off with her hand.

"But before you talk, Second, I am not saying that you are not important. I'm saying that he has his commitments and as his bestfriend, you have to understand." She looked straight at me and took my hand in hers.

"Third, I just have to let you know that I am not on his side. Fourth, don't you think you're going too harsh on him? Fifth, have you heard what he has to say? No? Exactly, you haven't heard his side."

My mind went blank. Her words were eating me up. I frowned, realizing what she just said. I overreacted.

"Sixth, you are not wrong, it's not your fault and you definitely did not overreact. Seventh, you had the right to get mad. No one would ever want to be ditched." She smiled and took both my hands in hers before forcing a smile.

"Eighth, it's not like he ditched you because he had to make out with his girlfriend to a party, right?" She asked, laughing. I nodded and chuckled lowly, Nick would never do that.

"Ninth, this is my opinion. I'm not telling you what to do 'because this is all up to you. And lastly, you guys are bestfriends!" She exclaimed the last part like it was the most ridiculous thing on earth.

The whole class went dead silent and turned to Demi.

Demi blushed and stood up. "I was saying that Selena and Logan WERE bestfriends!" She shrugged and smiled. She looked like she was waiting for applause. "Wait, what?" She said, clueless of what she just said. I'm guessing Logan was the first person she saw when she stood up, so she accidentally said his name.

"We were not bestfriends." Logan said

"You were in kindergarten!" Demi snapped, turning to me to confirm it right. I shook my head 'no', panicking.

"More like enemies. She tugged on my hair all the time!" Logan grumbled

I laughed and stood up "Don't act like you had hair before. We all know you were bald!"

He copied me and stood up "Oh, and like you think you were so attractive in kindergarten? You were too damn ugly!"

I smirked and crossed my arms "Says the guy who stole my first kiss when we were in the playground"

The whole class murmured. I saw Nick beside him, with wide eyes staring up at Logan. No one ever knew that my first kiss was with Logan. I'm guessing he was surprised? Nah, everybody was.

"Stop it and go back to work!" Ms. Fickle yelled.

Logan laughed and winked at me before sitting down. I stuck out my tongue at him and pulled Demi down with me. She turned to me with big eyes "Logan kissed you?!" She whisper-yelled.

"We were in kindergarten!" I snapped back.

"But you never told me! I thought bestfriends were supposed to tell each other everything! B-but where did he kiss you?!"

I laughed at her sudden topic change. I bit my lips and pointed at it.

Her mouth turned into an 'o' shape. "So that's why you hated him for so long!" I nodded

Logan is David a.k.a. Lucy's boyfriend's brother. He's a nice guy and he's bestfriends' with Gregg. It's not that hard to admit, he has a face of an angel, his personality too. But of course, it depends. He can be cocky, annoying, sly, perverted, stubborn, sweet, caring, smart, and reliable all at once. We've known each other since we were in diapers because of our parents. He's been in our house because of his family, and mostly, because of David since he's dating Lucy. I've known David since I was young too. I was close to Logan till that incident where he stole my first kiss which was when we were six. So, I hated him since then till I turned thirteen when David and Lucy were sick of our fighting because as of what they say, it was holding their relationship back, which I don't exactly get. So, basically, I never formally talked to Logan in a 'nice' way till the day when David and Lucy locked us in a room alone. Eventually, we talked for three hours and he was really nice and funny. This is something I don't let people know about, well except when everyone noticed that we don't bash on each other anymore, which I tell everyone is because I was forced to be nice to him. But what they don't know is why I hated him in the first place. Thinking that all over again, maybe saying out loud that he was my first kiss isn't such a good idea.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me!" Demi whined.

I laughed and shrugged "You can never keep a secret!"

She pouted "I can!"

"Demetria! Selena! Can't you two shut up?!" Ms. Fickle said sternly "You two have been talking too m-"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN G! _

As soon as the bell rang, everybody stood up and walked up to door leaving a drained Fickle. I felt bad for her. But I feel way worse for myself.

Everywhere I went, Nick was in my mind. I couldn't help but think that I could have overreacted. Taylor was my past, and I need to let go, and I have. But, somewhere along the lines, I realize that I will be scarred for life of the sinful act Taylor did.

I have to face to face the fact that I'll always, and always will, be going to Nick when I'm scared, alone, deserted. I expected too much, and I let my hopes up. Nick never hurt me, which makes it harder for me, because I was used to the perfect Nick that was always there. But, never in my mind has crossed that he could break me.

I realized that I needed to grow up and seek the truth that everyone will make mistakes. Including, Nick.

I did overreact. That's when I learned to grasp to thought that I will forgive him.


	9. Chapter 9

{Selena}

I was walking down the hallways towards Nick's locker, keeping my eyes on the floor. I've never been so nervous. It was just Nick, but I couldn't let the thought that I was wrong slip off my mind. I was wrong, and I was making him look like he was.

I was held to a stop when I heard Chloe's voice from a distance "I am so sorry, Nick. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I should have been more thankful that you went with me last night. I am so sorry, I pr-"

"Yes, Chloe. I get it, you're sorry" Nick rasped

Something that Chloe said hit me. Last night. Last night? The night when I was waiting? I stepped back, feeling my heart drop. But instead, I felt myself falling and people's eyes burning through me

"Selena! I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." Logan said, picking me up. I felt dizzy, and held my head.

"It's fine" I muttered. I looked around to see everyone going back to their businesses, except for Nick and Chloe who were staring back at me.

Logan was holding on to me when I saw Samantha approach us with a smirk with Chloe glaring at her.

"Oh hey Selena! I was looking for you!" Samantha squealed holding up a few posters. They were in black and white, probably the ones I saw this morning. She looked at me and held her chin, grinning. "How was last night at Pinkberry? Did Nick show up?" She was smirking by now.

"Um" was all I said. I don't know how the hell she knew that I was meeting with Nick yesterday. But, who am I kidding? Samantha knows everything

Samantha fake frowned and I felt Logan's grip on my waist get tighter. "He didn't show up didn't he?"

I stayed silent, looking down and avoiding her gaze. I'm going to get humiliated-again.

She handed me the posters, making me look towards her. "If ever you were wondering where Nick was last night, you wouldn't think twice." She had a devilish grin on her face. One half of me wanted to grab the posters and see for myself, but half of me didn't want to because I knew better than to get hurt.

I looked down at the posters which were upside down and looked at Nick who was frowning. I scowled at the sight of him and let go of Logan's arm in my waist and grabbed the posters from Samantha.

"Sel! Stop!" I heard Miley yell. I looked up, to see Miley and Demi, trying to regain their breathing. Demi approached me and asked "Have you forgiven Nick?" I turned to Nick who was in bright eyes.

I shook my head 'no'. Demi breathed in relief. "I am so glad I made it here in time. Have you seen the posters?! He's not worth your forgiveness!"

"What?" I asked. Demi glanced at Miley who gave her a look. "You haven't seen the posters?" Miley asked.

"No…" I replied.

"Well, obviously, because you haven't looked at it yet!" Samantha said, exasperatedly.

"You still haven't left?" Logan said, annoyed at Samantha.

Samantha scoffed. "Just look at the posters already!"

I rolled my eyes and flipped the posters which were in medium sized leaflets. The header was written in big letters. But the picture caught me the most, it was Nick, Kevin, and Joe seated in beach chairs near a pool. The three were talking while I could see someone similar to Ashley Benson who was talking to a brown haired girl who looked like Chloe in the background from a far distance. I looked up to see Nick. He was frowning and he looked like he was going to break down soon. Chloe however looked confused. I'm guessing she pities me or she's pissed at Samantha or thanking Samantha for breaking me into pieces. I don't know which but I don't care. I looked down to see the other pictures, fighting back the tears forming from the back of my eyes.

The second picture broke me. Chloe was straddling Nick and they were making out. The last picture was Nick and Chloe sharing a kiss under these big fireworks.

If you're guessing what the headers of the posters were, it was written as 'Worst College Party Crashers EVER'. I nodded, biting my lips and returning them back to Samantha. Apparently, it wasn't only Nick, Joe, and Chloe who were in the pictures. There were more, like Newt, Emily, Chelsea, and even Gigi.

Samantha smirked at me "I'm so sorry you had to be alone in Pinkberry, Selena"

Logan stood in front of me "She wasn't alone. She was with me."

Samantha rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Nice try, Logan. But I know you took your brothers' shift that night. That's why you were in Pinkberry." She scoffed "And, you only talked to her when she was about to leave." She turned around and faced Nick and Chloe "Which reminds me, of the picture of Selena crying in front of you, Logan." She laughed and turned around. "Feel better, Selena –NOT" I heard her mutter.

I stood there dumbfounded. The whole time I was waiting, Nick was in a college party, making out with his girlfriend. Just when I thought I was wrong? He made me look like an idiot.

I sighed and turned to Logan "Hey, sorry for bringing you into this mess. I mean, I have hated you since we were kids. So, I don't think bringing you to my problem won't be any good." From the corner of my eye, Chloe was glaring and ran away leaving Nick who was still staring at us.

Logan shrugged and smiled "No, its fine. We have known each other since we were babies. You've always been the soldier type, the tough and mighty one. You never back down, and I've never seen you this fragile. You were little-miss-sunshine-with-a-big-tough-heart, and I liked you for that. Just to let you know, that was the reason why I kissed you back then." He laughed "Stay strong, bush." He ruffled my hair and hugged me. I hugged him back and smiled.

"Thank you, bald twig" I mumbled in his chest before pulling away. He smiled as I watched him go down the halls and wave at me before disappearing around a corner. Logan would always call me bush ever since, because I used to have curly and bushy hair. I called him bald twig because he was a plain bald twig. You can see the picture.

"I am so sorry, Selena." Miley mumbled. I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat.

Demi turned to me and frowned. "I guess the eighth thing I said was wrong. He _would_ go to a party to make out with his girlfriend."

"You know what they say, everybody needs room for a change" I said. "Just make sure that it'd be the good kind" I mumbled.

Miley smiled and flung her arms around me and Demi. "So, our sleepover is tonight." She smirked.

"And we're doing it in your place, Selena" Demi added.

I rolled my eyes and laughed "Yes, I get it. Just 'cause I'm bum, means you'll have it in my place."

"What? We love your house!" Demi said, laughing.

"Yeah we do! So, cheer up Sel" Miley added

"Fine! But, only because I love you two" I said, laughing.

Demi and Miley cheered and laughed before dragging me with them.


	10. Chapter 10

{Selena}

I entered my room, and head for the fridge taking out two bags of chips before throwing it towards Miley and Demi who were both sitting on the floor. Miley caught it perfectly, while Demi fumbled it.

She pouted and crossed her arms "No fair! You made Miley catch it and you didn't for me!"

I stuck out my tongue at her "Well, I'm sorry! Was I supposed to catch it for you?" I laughed and took out a jar of pickles and sat on my bed.

"How are your manicures doing?" I asked them. Miley stared at her nails like it was the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen while Demi stared at her nails and frowned.

"Amazing!" Miley said

"Terrible" Demi said. "Having pillow fights right after we had our manicures is one of the worst ideas I've ever come up of"

Miley frowned "I think it was a good idea! Have you seen my nails? It's perfect. I don't even know why it didn't turn out wrong during the pillow fight."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes "Miley, you hid in the bathroom the whole time"

Demi nodded "You were lucky! Vanessa and Lucy are way too good for pillow fights. They ruined my manicure!"

"Reason why I don't like manicures" I replied, munching on my pickle

"You will someday." Miley said

"No" I said

"Not with friends like us" Demi said

Miley bobbed her head "Exactly. I mean, we use manicures, you prefer none. We wear makeup to school, you wear none. We wear flats and high heels; you wear… what's that again?"

Demi stared at her weirdly "Converse. They're called Converse. FYI, I also wear converse, just not all the time. I prefer flats now."

"Miley turned you into a girly girl, Dems." I said, laughing

"No! You're also a girly girl! You just don't wear like one….. I mean, you like Gregg. That makes you a girly girl!" Demi retorted

"And you have to be a girly girl for Gregg to like you back" Miley added, chewing on her chip.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed "What am I supposed to do? Wear dresses and heels and be uncomfortable? Act like being a girl is fine? And then what? He'll like me? If he wouldn't like me for who I am, then I'd rather not have him like me at all. Being a girl isn't fine. Periods are way too bad for me to handle already. I don't think I can stand more of that shit" I replied angrily.

Demi and Miley stayed silent. I couldn't blame them; I never spoke like that towards them or anyone else. That's a first, I don't know if it's considered the good kind or not.

"I'm sorry" Demi mumbled.

"No, we're sorry." Miley corrected.

I raised my eyebrows and smirked, amused at how humble they are being right now. I lay down on my tummy and propped my elbows on the foot of the bed.

"Really?" I said seriously but ended up laughing at the end.

"I hate you!" Demi yelled, laughing hysterically. "You almost killed me with your tone!"

"You little missy! Never knew you're that good in acting!" Miley said trying to contain her laughter.

I giggled and rolled over looking up the ceiling. It's times like these when I feel thankful for the friends I have. They may not be a lot, but I know in myself, that they're true and will always be there for me through the ups and downs.

Suddenly, our laughing was stopped when we heard a crash outside my balcony. Miley and Demi looked at each other.

"That sounded like a bike" Miley whispered

"We don't have bikes!" Demi whispered back. I turned to their direction, they look terrified.

I chuckled silently. I mean, so what if it's just a bike? "A bike? You two are scared because of a bike?" I asked incredulously. Miley and Demi glared at me. I shrugged and smiled. I sat up and looked out the window. Unexpectedly, my face fell. What is a bike doing here then? Only one person entered my mind.

"Oh no. It couldn't be…." I muttered and stood up, shaking my head walking to the balcony door. I opened it to see him.

"Nick!" I heard Miley squeal from behind me. My eyebrows furrowed, looking back at her before glancing at Demi, signaling her to make a move. She stared back at me confusedly but when she got the message, she stood up and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Demi mumbled icily.

I looked back at Nick who was staring at me the whole time. He didn't leave his stare at me and said "I need to talk to Selly"

"Haven't we told you that you aren't allowed to barge in our girl's night outs?" Demi said

"Then I have to break that rule for tonight" Nick mumbled staring right at me.

He was about to step in, but I stopped him with my free hand and closed the gap between our bodies and whispered "We can talk outside"


End file.
